Abenteuer 25: Das verbotene Land
Im fünfundzwanzigsten Abenteuer, der berühmten Abenteurergruppe, verlässt diese auf der Flucht vor Thrak, Irguz und der anderen Diener des Zweiten Mondes die Schwarzeisenfeste und begibt sich auf dem Weg nach Zuflucht durch das verbotene Land. Part 1 (17.11.2018) Ausganssituation Die Gruppe hatte vor kurzem einen Handel mit dem Zweiten Mond abgeschlossen, was zur Zerstörung eines mantarischen Lagers samt Besetzern und der Wiederbelebung der Schwarzen Lilie führte. Letztere eröffnete ihnen, dass sie ihren Wunsch nennen sollten, woraufhin die Gruppe sich darauf einigte, "vom Schicksal befreit" zu werden. Daraufhin verloren sie alle das Bewusstsein. Abschied aus der Schwarzeneisenfeste Ceres, Nia, Varg, Cassus und Konrad erwachen im Hain an der Spitze der Schwarzeisenfeste und finden sich in der Obhut der Schwarzen Lilie. Diese eröffnet ihnen, dass der Zweite Mond ihren Wunsch auf seine Art und Weise erfüllt habe und deutet an, dass sie als Schicksal gelöste nicht mehr normale Sterbliche gelten. Weiterhin warnt sie die Gruppe, dass viele Diener des Zweiten Monds diesen Wunsch als Affront sehen und versuchen werden die Gruppe zu töten, sobald diese die Feste verlässt. Vor dem Hain sprechen sie noch einmal mit Helsing und erfahren, dass sowohl Thrak, als auch Irguz fest entschlossen sind die Gruppe aufzuhalten. Helsing sichert ihnen Proviant und Hilfe bei der Flucht zu. Sie sollen innerhalb von zwei Stunden aufbrechen. Daraufhin kann Ceres die Schwarze Lilie dazu bringen, Thrak zu behindern und der Gruppe so Zeit zu kaufen. Während Hanfer, Ceres und Cassus sich auf die baldige Abreise vorbereiten, beschließen Nia und Varg, die nicht glauben wollen, dass Irgurz ihnen Böses möchte, noch ein letztes mal durch die Schwarzeisenfeste zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg zu Ställen, wo sie Irgurz bei seinem Reittier Riza zu anzutreffen hoffen, finden sie die Wege verlassen vor und sehen, dass sich die Goblins in ihre Behausungen zurückgezogen haben. In den Stallungen finden sie Treiar mit Romulus und zwei Wachen. Treiar ist zornig, dass die Gruppe die Feste noch nicht verlassen hat und fordert Varg zum Kampf heraus. Sollte dieser eine Minute gegen ihn bestehen können, garantierte er freien Abzug aus der Feste. Varg erklärt sich bereit, gerät aber während des Kampfes in enorme Bedrängnis, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass Nia Treiar unnötig provoziert, übersteht ihn aber zu Treiars Überraschung. Nia und Varg verlassen daraufhin eilig die Stallungen und so brechen die Gefährten einige Zeit später in Richtung Zuflucht auf. Vom Schicksal gelöst Die Gruppe findet heraus, dass sie, abgesehen von einer merkwürdigen Resistenz gegen Schaden, nun über individuelle Fähigkeiten verfügen. Ceres kann mit einer einfachen Geste Geister aus seiner Hand auf seine Gegner schießen lassen. Diese Geister greifen dann den Gegner an. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Gegner ist bemerkenswert. Varg kann ohne irgendwelche äußeren Einwirkungen plötzlich in eine Richtung vorschießen und somit eine gute Distanz schnell überbrücken und sofort angreifen. Auch hier ist der Gesichtsausdruck der Gegner eine Klasse für sich, da niemand erwartet, dass der recht muskulöse, behaarte Mann auf einen zuschießt. Konrad kann ein anderes Wesen unter seine Kontrolle bringen und diesem gewisse einfache Befehle erteilen. Cassus kann Fesseln entstehen lassen, die ein Ziel über kurze Zeit hinweg bewegungsunfähig machen. Nia kann die Gefühle der Leute in einer bestimmten Ergebung "erspüren". Auf der Flucht Die Gruppe wird von Helsing aus der Feste geführt und beschließt den riskanteren, aber schnelleren Weg durch das Verbotene Land zu nehmen. Sie kämpfen sich eilig durch den Schnee und die eisige Kälte und kommen an einer Schlucht an, an der auf beiden Seiten Wege entlang führen. Anstatt einen der Wege zu nehmen, entschließen sie sich, in die Schlucht zu steigen. Als sie sich an den Abstieg machen, werden sie dennoch von Irguz eingeholt. Dieser geht sofort zum Angriff über und da nur noch Varg am Rande der Klippe steht, versucht dieser sich seiner Haut mit der ihm zur Verfügung stehende Magie zu erwehren. Doch die Magie ist nicht mit Varg und schon bald schwebt er einige Meter über dem Abgrund der Schlucht. Er schafft es dennoch, Irgurz´ Attacken abzuwehren und sicher am Fuße der Schlucht anzukommen. Irgurz scheint einen anderen Weg herunter zu suchen und verlässt den Ort des Kampfes. Obwohl es schon finsterste Nacht ist, macht sich die Gruppe weiter auf den Weg. Erst am nächsten Morgen legen sie sich zur Rast. Als sie wieder erwachen finden sie Fußspuren im Schnee, die in die selbe Richtung führen, in die die Gruppe auch will. Sie folgen den Spuren, bis diese die Richtung ändern. Nia entscheidet sich, den Spuren zu folgen, um Informationen zu sammeln, während der Rest der Gruppe sich weiter in die ursprüngliche Richtung bewegt. Nach einer kurzen Weile findet Nia heraus, dass die Spuren einem Goblin Späher gehören, welcher für Thrak die Gegend ausgekundschaftet hat. Thrak scheint zusammen mit einer Kriegsbande aus Goblins und weiteren Dienern des Zweiten Mondes auf der Jagd nach der Gruppe zu sein und diese bald fortzusetzen, weshalb Nia schleunigst zur Gruppe aufschließt und ihnen von der ganzen Sache erzählt. Bald kommt die Gruppe an eine große Fläche, von der aus sie erkennen, dass sie auf eine Schlucht, aus der eine große Menge Dampf strömt, zulaufen. Da dies allerdings der rechte Weg zu sein scheint, begeben sie sich dorthin und beginnen erneut einen Abstieg in eine deutlich tiefere Schlucht als die am Vortag, diesmal sogar ohne Flugeinlagen von Varg. Der Gruppe gelingt es, auf den Grund der Schlucht zu Gelangen, wo sie von einem unglaublich dicken Nebel empfangen werden. Als wäre dies aber noch nicht beunruhigend genug, finden sie bald etwas, was den Anschein von gigantischen Baumstämmen erweckt. Als jemand die Bäume näher inspiziert, greift aus der Rinde des Baumes eine Hand nach ihm/ihr. Als wäre dies nicht genug geht als nächstes Nia kurzzeitig im Nebel verloren und die Gruppe findet gigantische Fußspuren. Gerade, als sie nicht mehr glauben, es könnte noch seltsamer werden, treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von fünf Mantariern, angeführt vom Soldaten Fizeq, die dem Massaker am Sturmpass entgehen konnten. Ceres gibt sich als mantarischer Agent zu erkennen und die beiden Gruppen wollen den Weg nach Zuflucht gemeinsam fortsetzen. Allerdings wird dieser Plan schnell zunichte gemacht, als hinter ihnen eine Flammenwand aufbrandet und sich schnell ausdehnt, scheinbar um sie einzukesseln. Da die Flammenwand vor ihnen noch nicht geschlossen ist, empfiehlt Konrad die Flucht nach vorn, und sie rennen so schnell sie können. Dieser kurze Spurt kommt aber schnell zum Stoppen, denn der Kreis schließt sich und Thrak tritt vor ihnen aus dem Nebel... Kampf im Verbotenen Land Als sie sich umschauen, sehen sie, dass sie von sowohl zwei weiteren Diener des Zweiten Mondes, als auch einigen recht ungehalten aussehenden Goblins umzingelt sind, die bereit scheinen, zum Angriff überzugehen. Zu allem Überfluss taucht an Thraks Seite auch noch ein Bluthund auf. Konrads größtes Problem ist immer noch der Flammenkreis, da er ihnen die Flucht verwehrt. Er erschließt sich, dass der Schamane, welcher ihn beschworen hat, am Anfang des Kreises sein muss. Das heißt, er befindet sich hinter ihnen. Konrad nutzt seine Koordinationsfähigkeit und überzeugt einen Teil der Gruppe, allen voran Cassus, welcher neben ihm steht, nach hinten zu rennen und den Schamanen zu erledigen. Cassus und ein paar weitere gehen sofort zur Ausführung des Plans über, und noch bevor Konrad sich für Geistesanwesend halten kann, fällt ihm auf, dass er nun alleine vor Thrak und dessen Bluthund steht. Im nächsten Moment bricht eine chaotische Schlacht los. Thrak scheint Konrads kämpferische Fähigkeiten relativ realistisch einzuschätzen und entscheidet sich, Konrad seinem Bluthund zu überlassen, während er selbst sich nach einem würdigeren Gegner umsieht. Während Konrad also von einem Bluthund verprügelt wird, macht sich Cassus auf den Weg zum Schamanen und lässt sich dabei auch nicht von ein paar schwächlichen Goblins aufhalten. Ceres versucht währenddessen, im Schatten der mantarischen Soldaten zu bleiben und von dort aus zu kämpfen, was ihm relativ gut gelingt, bis ein Bleicher Diener vor ihm steht. Durch Geistesgegenwart stellt er sich schnell tot und der Bleiche Diener wendet sich den Soldaten zu, sehr zu deren Leidwesen. Nia und Varg, welche nun die Kampfkraft der Gruppe bilden (Cassus ist auf der Reise nach Süden) machen sich sofort daran, die Zahl ihrer Feinde zu dezimieren. Varg stürtzt sich nach nur kurzer Überlegung auf den ihm nächsten Bleichen Diener und Nia unterstützt ihn. Nach einigen heftigen Schlagabtäuschen liegen fasst alle mantarischen Soldaten, abgesehen von Fizeq, am Boden, genauso wie eine beträchtliche Anzahl Goblins und Konrad, welcher mittlerweile von dem Bluthund niedergerungen wurde. Außerdem stellt sich Ceres immer noch tot, bemerkt aber, dass Konrad Hilfe braucht und unterstützt diesen subtil mit seiner neu erworbenen Fähigkeit. Mit einigen Mühen gelingt es Konrad, den Bluthund loszuwerden. Ob er dies ohne Ceres geschafft hätte, steht nicht zu Debatte. Ceres hat inzwischen unvorteilhafterweise den Bleichen Diener auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und flieht schnellstmöglich an die Seite des am Boden liegenden Konrad. Cassus hat indessen den Kreis erreicht und muss feststellen, dass der Schamane, welcher eine Schamanin ist, auf der anderen Seite der Flammen steht. Allerdings ist Cassus ein Mann, der sich nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie "Feuer" aufhalten lässt. Kurzerhand springt er durch den Kreis und geht zum Angriff über. Die Schamanin ist völlig unvorbereitet auf solch rücksichtsloses Verhalten und versucht sich irgendwie zu retten. Cassus hat leider andere Ansichten als sie, ihr eigenes Überleben dieser Begegnung betreffend, und zeigt ihr seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Was hierbei geschieht ist im besten Fall als brutal zu bezeichnen und bald löst sich der Flammenkreis aufgrund des überraschenden Ablebens seiner Beschwörerin auf. Varg hingegen hat sich nie wirklich für die Raumbegrenzung interessiert, was dem Bleichen Diener, welcher mit ihm kämpfte deutlich vor Augen geführt wird. So deutlich, um genau zu sein, dass Varg es schafft, ihn zu erledigen, obwohl Nia währenddessen von Thrak angegriffen wurde und ihn nicht unterstützen konnte. Als Varg von seinem gefallenen Gegner aufblickt, sieht er, wie Nia Thrak gerade mit ihrer Pike ordentlich zusetzt. Varg ist ein Mann von Ehre und Schmetterlingsgefühlen im Bauch, wenn es um Nia geht, und er entscheidet sich, ihr zu helfen. Noch während er auf dem Weg ist, beginnt die Erde von schweren Schritten zu zittern. Konrad, welcher schon die ganze Zeit versuchte, mit seiner neuen Fähigkeit den Bluthund zu kontrollieren, entscheidet sich, dass was immer durch den Nebel auf sie zukommt, ihnen helfen könnte, besonders wenn das mit der Kontrolle endlich klappt. Außerdem hat er nicht wirklich eine bessere Option, denn gerade schreit Ceres dem näherkommenden Bleichen Diener einige Obszönitäten zu. Als eine gigantisch Gestalt den Nebel durchbricht, verlangsamt Konrad zwar seine Schritte, ist aber nicht von seinem Ziel abgebracht. Vor ihm steht ein Riese von knapp drei Metern Höhe und bleicher Haut und lässt einen lädiert aussehenden Goblin fallen. Konrad versucht seine Kontrolle und schafft es, eine Verbindung zum Riesen aufzubauen. Er "bittet" den Riesen, ihnen zu helfen, da er spürt, dass er dieses Wesen auf keinen Fall kontrolliert. Der Riese sendet ihm ein Signal der Zustimmung und macht sich auf den Weg zum eigentlichen Kampfplatz. Dort gerät Ceres gerade in Bedrängnis, da er von dem Bleichen Diener, welchen er provozierte, in die Mangel genommen wird. Doch bevor es zu schlecht für ihn aussieht, wird der Bleiche Diener plötzlich von dem schweren Sack des Riesen getroffen ich werde das so formulieren, und fliegt in hohem Bogen davon in den Nebel. Thrak bemerkt dies und entscheidet sich, dass der Kampf etwas zu einseitig geworden ist, besonders, da der Vorteil nicht bei ihm liegt. Er schwört Rache und zieht sich in den Nebel zurück. Folge dem Riesen Die Gruppe sammelt sich wieder und betrauert den Verlust der Mantarier, wenn auch nicht allzu lange. Ceres stiehlt einem toten Goblin den Speer, da die Spitze aus dem schwarzen Eisen besteht. Der Riese gibt ihnen allen zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollen. Da niemandem einfällt, warum sie jemandem, der sie gerettet hat und der sich anscheinend im Nebel nicht verirrt, nicht folgen sollten, stimmen sie zu und machen sich auf den Weg. Part 2 (15.12.2018) Im Reich der Riesen Die Gruppe folgt darauf hin dem Riesen, der sich zurück in sein Dorf begibt, welches vom weiteren Riesen bewohnt wird. Die Gruppe trifft dort erst auf Lilith, welche sich ihnen mangels anderer Alternativen vorübergehend anschließt. Weiterhin treffen sie auf Jisha, der ihnen grob erklärt, dass alle in diesem Dorf Wächter sind und ihnen versichert, dass die Hohepriesterin des Dorfes ihnen am nächsten Tag all ihre Fragen beantworten wird. Die Gruppe beschließt im Dorf zu bleiben und sich vom Kampf zu erholen. Am nächsten Morgen wird die Gruppe zur Hohepriesterin Name gebracht. Diese erläutert ihnen die Geschichte des Dorfes. Die Rasse, welcher die Wächter angehören, wurde vor langer Zeit gejagt und von den Dienern der Bleichen ins Verbotene Land vertrieben. Immer wieder kommen die Diener des zweiten Mondes und nehmen die "Waffen" aus Schwarzeisen an sich. Einmal forderten sie auch einen höheren Tribut. Die Kriegerin Ishin, Tochter der Hohepriesterin und Schwester von Jisha. Doch die Wächter verlassen das Verbotene Land nicht, denn hier wachen sie über eines der mächtigsten Wesen und gefährlichsten Wesen der Welt. Den Bleichen Pfähler. Der Bleiche Pfähler Die Hohepriesterin eröffnet der Gruppe, dass der Bleiche Pfähler mit ihnen sprechen will. gehen in die Tiefe unter den Bäumen und treffen den Bleichen Pfähler. Nach einem Gespräch schließen wir einen Handel mit ihm ab (Die Begeisterung dafür ist sehr unterschiedlich stark. Insbesondere Nia, aber auch Varg sind skeptisch.) Er will uns beibringen in die Traumwelt zu reisen. Die Hohepriesterin ist nicht begeistert über unsere Entscheidung, noch ist das irgendwer sonst an diesem Ort. Die Gruppe trainiert in ihrer Freizeit. Wir hören Liliths tragische Geschichte. Cassus gibt Lilith volles Pfund aufs Maul (Cassus hatte vorher Liliths Göttin beleidigt und Cassus daraufhin angegriffen. Tja. Das war wohl ein Fehler). Die Gruppe begibt sich zum ersten Mal in die Traumwelt. Einige Leute (Ich meine entweder Varg oder Konrad??? Ceres war es aufjedenfall nicht.) Werden von der Gruppe getrennt und die Gruppe kann nur mit Mühe wieder zusammenfinden (Jetzt erinnere ich mich auch, ich glaube Ceres hat die ersten drei Proben in der Traumwelt alle gecrited. #Psyche+Wille 9000). Als die Gruppe etwas in der Traumwelt rumexperimentiert hat und beginnt Chaos anzurichten, macht sie denn Seelenfresser auf sie aufmerksam, aber der Bleiche Pfähler (Ich meine zumindeste, das er es war..Kann mich da irren) Holt uns zurück in die Realität. Ein oder zwei Tage später sollen wir aufbrechen. (In der Zwischenzeit hat Varg(?) seinen Tee bekommen und wir haben uns von Jisha verabschiedet und gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass er hier ist. (Ich glaube es gab die Möglichkeit das er uns begleitet, aber auch da bin ich mir nicht sicher) Als wir durch die Traumwelt nach Zuflucht reisen, begegnen wir dem Seelenfresser (oder so) und versuchen ihn irgendwie zu bekämpfen (Auftritt von Zorc dem Mächtigen. Und ein paar andere Sachen. Irgendwer (Lilith?) schiesst über den Gegner hinaus (Als Adler?).Wir fliehen. Wir kommen irgendwie in einem alten Turm an (Portal!), Varg versucht was anzuberühren und verliert dafür fast den Kopf (Da war eine Art ringförmiges Protal aus dem nach der Berührung die Hand des Seelenfressers plus Schwert herausschoss). Wir gehen in den Keller und looten unter anderem einen Schicken Dolch für Ceres, einen Nagama-Ring für Ceres, einen Rubin für Ceres, eine Brosche für Ceres, einen Aahlspieß für Ceres (Der hat ganz schön abgesahnt...), einen Ahlspieß für Nia, UND DIE FUCKING GISRAI RÜSTUNG (Samt Richtschwert) für Cassus (Spoiler: Dieses Scheißrüstung bringt nicht als Ärger). Außerdem verarschen Konrad und Ceres die Gruppe gehörig. Und irgendwer will ein Riesenauge klauen. Dazu noch in dem Keller war eine zweite Tür hinter der ein mächtig schlechter Geruch kam. stellte sich heraus dass dahinter ein Raum mit einer Art Seziertisch war auf dem verwesende Fleischklumpen lagen. Zusätzlich hingen da auch noch ein paar Fleischgolems einer davon hatte noch einen Seelenstein meine ich. Das Auge war in einem Fass eingelegt und ich denke mal Nia ist neugierig geworden. Das Auge ist kaputt gegangen und Konrad hat sich einen Spass erlaubt. In dme Raum war ausserdem der Schlüssel für die Waffenkammer gegenüber, der war nur nicht mehr nötig nachdem Varg die Tür aufgebrochen hatte. [[Kategorie:Abenteuer]